


Jumped the Gun

by JoyHeart



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Eclair - Freeform, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHeart/pseuds/JoyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously posted on fanfiction.net, I am reuploading here now</p><p> Light has had a history of gay encounters, but has always been the bottom. Now that he's chained to L, he wants a chance at the top! Too bad he's impatient and didn't get much sleep last night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumped the Gun

Light was staring at the computer screen, looking carefully through the data Mogi had collected. L was obviously next to him, sipping his tea as per usual. How sexy… how very, very British and sexy…

Light was ready. He'd been preparing for this. This was the day he'd been waiting for. The moment L put him in handcuffs he knew that he would have to have Ryuzaki in the most primal way possible… and furthermore, he would be the seme. L would not be his first homosexual encounter, but it would be his first as seme, not uke. This was very important to Light… his day had come.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, I'm getting pretty tired" Light yawned widely "Don't you think it's time we hit the hay?"

"Light… it's 3pm," L said frowning, dark eyes dead and sexy as per usual, "Didn't you sleep last night?"

"Umm… oh. Never mind," Damn it, he jumped the gun! He had to quit doing that…

* * *

8 hours later, Light did his yawn routine again, and L reluctantly rose form his chair, heading upstairs. The task force bid them goodnight as well as they climbed the stairs.

In their room, Light wasted no time stripping for their shower. Normally, the chain went under the shower curtain and they showered separately. But, if Light could manage it, they would not only be showering together, but their clothes weren't going back on until sunrise. The time had come.

They walked into the bathroom, and Light began like he did every day, allowing Ryuzaki to step into the shower first he adjusted his position to spy through a small gap in the shower curtain. He felt himself going hard just looking at the part British boy move his hands all over his wet, sleek body.

As Ryuzaki pulled back the curtain though, Light leapt forward, pinning the wet naked boy against the back of the shower, the water pounding over both of them.

"Ryuzaki, I know you're a man, but I'm going to treat you like a lady," Light said, totally stealing a line a previous partner had used on him one dark night when he was prostituting around a gay bar.

"L-Light-kun?" Ryuzaki seemed rather bewildered.

"Come on Ryuzaki," Light said, using another advance he learned from another man and brought his face close to Ryuzaki's, looking from a little above, beads of water dripping down his bangs, "Let me show you something special" he reached down and took hold of Ryuzaki's penis, squeezing gently. Ryuzaki blinked.

"Light... are you okay?"

"Never better Ryuzaki…" he laughed slightly, eyes half closed.

"Then… why are you squeezing that éclair?"

* * *

"H-huh?" Light's eyes snapped open and he was sitting in his computer chair, staring at the monitor. He looked down and sure enough, in his hand was an éclair, the tip ruptured with a little white filling spilling out. Everyone was staring. "Um… I- uh, just dozed off a minute. Guess I must be tired! Ha ha ha, maybe we should turn in?"

"Light, it's 3 thirty pm. Are you SURE you slept last night?" Ryuzaki asked, eyelids drooping in slight irritation.

"Oh Goddamnit," Light muttered, knowing it would be a long day, and turning back to the screen.

**END**


End file.
